


And They Were Roommates!

by notstilinski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A Brief Instance of Geraskier As Roommates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Jaskier And Geralt Banter But It’s Onesided, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roach Is Mentioned For A Second & Geralt Is A Horse Girl, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Oh my God, they were roommates.A short instances of modern college roommates Jaskier & Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 37





	And They Were Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> Summer classes have been kicking my ass & taking all my energy and motivation. So, I can’t bring myself to write something of decent length.
> 
> This is just something to help me try & develop them in a modern/college au. There might be something longer (and possibly unrelated but still modern/college) in a few weeks!

Jaskier did not know how long he had been allowing himself to space out. The episode of  _The Golden Girls_ that he had put on, plus the rhythmic tapping of a keyboard and the soft breeze from an open window blended in to a relaxing sort of background noise. His own laptop sat forgotten on the coffee table where he had put it over an hour ago. The idea was to take a break from his class readings to relax for a bit. His idea of relaxing was to watch some TV and scroll through social media for about an hour before going back to work.

But in true Jaskier fashion? That did not seem to happen.

“I think I might make an Onlyfans account.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even stop them. 

Somewhere off to the side of the room, the tapping of a keyboard stopped as his roommate paused. Jaskier could feel the way that those eyes bore into him. He was sure that Geralt had on one of his particular disapproving glares. The kind he saved for when Jaskier said something particularly stupid... Which meant that it was the look Jaskier got just about any time he opened his mouth.

“Hm,” Geralt grunted a second later. The sound of him typing resumed and the possibility for a conversation seemed to have come to an end. 

“Hey! It would help us pay rent, ya know? If I took up more of the rent then you would have more money to put towards Roach!” 

Disinterested gold met indignant blue. The musician twisting himself at the waist, using a hand propped up against the couch to push himself up so he could face the other. There was no reason for Jaskier to be, for lack of a better term, upset about the response. Whether he was doing it to be dramatic or not. Maybe it was the lack of surprise that Geralt showed that really got to him. 

They had been roommates since freshman year when they were assigned the same dorm. After two and a half year of living together, Jaskier would like to believe that he had weaseled his way into being Geralt’s friend. He sure had managed to get the other to talk more and be more responsive. (Not by much. It was more of an array of hums and grunts now instead of the singular one from before). He would also like to expect that Geralt would be somewhat surprised at what he was suggesting. He deserves that much. 

“You can’t make money on something no one wants to see.”

An indignant squawk and a pillow sailed directly at Geralt’s face. He barely blinked an eye as he batted it away right before the pillow hit its target. The offended rambling and hand gestures failed to provoke a reaction, as well. He stared for a moment before his attention went back to the essay he was in the middle of writing. 

“Geralt! You take that back right now!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you did? 
> 
> I also write stuff on Tumblr sometimes!


End file.
